Gourmet Cells
Gourmet Cells(グルメ細胞, Gurume Saibō) are unique cells that are said to be found inside of the Gourmet Jellyfish located deep within the bottom of the ocean floor. The legendary Gourmet God Acacia discovered and recognized that once eaten by the beasts, the Gourmet cells divide and merge with the beast, causing them to become more powerful and richer with flavor. In the Gourmet World, beings and sentient races there are said to be born with the Gourmet Cells in order to adapt and resist the deadly diseases that are there. It has been shown that select humans have the capability to integrate these cells into their bodies, allowing them to evolve further, resulting in them gaining incredible life force and power within themselves. With the cells, it's been shown that some of the new enhancements that come with the successful fusion result in new incredible strength, speed, endurance, and every other form of physical trait that a normal human possesses. It's been shown that when one is trained enough using their cells, they are able to trigger their beastly instincts within their brain, resulting in the creation of an Intimidation, allowing them to actually strike fear into the hearts and minds of people and beast alike. It is known that it is possible to fully gain control of Gourmet Cells, however there has only been one way to do it, the consumption of Acacia's Full Course. A secondary ability that has been shown to develop when one is given Gourmet Cells, one of which is augmenting and modifying the structure and properties of their own bodies, often resulting in the more improved traits that most humans have like their eyes, senses, and even their own internal structure. It's been determined that the cells can take on the unique traits of certain known properties and often at times also allow for augmentation of the body, some examples like being able to create various toxins using the Gourmet Cells or being able to add on or create various types of organs or limbs because of this. It's also been shown that there can be alterations done to the body that specializes for the bearer's own abilities, like a form of filtration within the user's body, or a special addition for the allowing of insects to burrow and lay eggs for the master to use. In order for Gourmet cells to develop and mature themselves, the bearer must often at times consume quantities of delicious foods, some of which can be compatible with the gourmet cells, and result in an amplification of them as they give the bearer more incredible power and abilities to their arsenal. It is rumored that Gourmet Cells themselves can determine which food is good for them, triggering the human or animal trait for hunger. Due to this knowledge, many forms of Bishokuya, Chef's, and other groups with gourmet cells often go around trying to find the compatible ingredients for themselves to gain power in order to eventually enter the Gourmet World. Despite the impressive feat, it has been shown that there are limitations to Gourmet Cells, often due to various forms that people use them, often resulting in limitations of powers at times. Every person that has been shown utilizing abilities gained from Gourmet Cells has been possessed by an Appetite Demon. They are Monster Troll Food Spirits that possess a living being with Gourmet Cells in hope of acquiring delicious foods and one day reviving themselves. So far, all unique abilities displayed by Gourmet Cell users (abilities, not techniques like Spoon or Chopsticks) were derived from abilities of their Appetite Demons. By enhancing and evolving one's Gourmet Cells, the user can gain access to more advanced abilities of their Appetite Demon. When one masters their Gourmet Cells, they can take on the physical appearance of their devils, often merging with their own natural appearance, and making them more powerful than anyone else. Methods of Obtaining Cells So far it has been shown throughout the history of both Human and Gourmet World that there are multiple ways to gain Gourmet cells: The first is that there are some who can be born with them due to either their ancestry or their biological parents possible gourmet cells that transfer from them into the womb of their child, resulting in them being born with some form of scar on them. The second way one can obtain them is by a transfusion of cells that enter the receiver's body via blood, and if the body is compatible with them, the cells integrate with the receiver to allow for an evolution to occur as they gain the powers of the Gourmet Cells. Aside from the direct injection, it is possible for people to gain Gourmet Cells by eating ingredients that contain them. The negative effects between the two is with the direct injection, if the cells are not compatible or have a difficult time adapting, it can cause a chain reaction that can either kill or transform the holder into a monster with genetic defects that get passed down to their children over generations. The ingestion results in a safer way of enhancement, but results in slow progress that can often take almost years to integrate with no guarantee that they will gain them at all. Evolution In order for Gourmet Cells to break past their limits and grow further, the holder of them must eat a compatible ingredient that draws the incredible appetite of the cells inside their bodies. When they do eat them, the cells trigger a small evolution, increasing and breaking through the previous limits that the users once had. In some cases, the evolution can even go by pushing one's self to the limit, one way is drawing in Appetite from their cells and triggering Appetite Energy, allowing people to push themselves even further, but at the risk of losing themselves to their own cells or Appetite Devils. Though the results after one manages to unlock the energy and restore themselves has a great effect, allowing one individual to unlock a single ability from their own devils, integrating them as part of their own. History Known Users and Attributes Fanon Trivia *This has been rewritten by Phantombeast *To have a special Appetite Devil ability for your character, two things must be given to an Admin: **The character must have the ability to use Appetite Energy or be given a situation where they released it in a manner that allowed them to win. **With the ability, one must deliver a serious drawback that must be life-threatening to the user and to those around them. *Anyone can make a character have Gourmet Cells long as they explain it properly. *Anyone can also use any kind of power provided they are able to explain how it can be used in the Toriko universe and is not overpowering. Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Terms Category:Toriko Wiki Content Category:Human World Category:Gourmet World Category:Term